Long Lost
by Herochick007
Summary: Princess Genevra was thought dead, but she survived the attack on her family. With no memory of her past, she grows up as Anna. When a reward is offered for the long lost princess, Sirius and Peter convince Anna to help con Minerva McGonagall into think she's really Genevra. Anastasia type AU. Warning: Death.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Showtime: 12 - The Last Night of the World - (action) Dancing**

**Amber's Attic: 8- Martha Jones, Doctor Who: (occupation) Healer**

**Angel's Archive: 1 - 50 First Dates - (au) Amnesia**

**Word Count: 3676**

It was a dark and stormy night the kingdom of Hogwarts fell. The royal family, save for one was slaughtered in the name of the Dark Lord. Through the bloodshed the youngest, and only daughter, survived.

She'd been outside trying to find her missing puppy when the attack happened. It was the screams that sent her running from the palace. Her feet slipped out from under her and she fell, headfirst, into the river surrounding the castle. Splashing and sputtering, she tried to keep herself afloat, only to finally lose to the swirling currents.

"Miss? Little miss?"

The girl moaned. Everything hurt. Her chest was pounding, her mouth full of water. She spit it out. Blinking her eyes open, all she saw was light. It was daytime.

"Where?" she whispered. Her head ached. She brought a hand to it and her fingers came back red with blood. At the sight, her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up again. This time, she was a bed. Her head didn't hurt as much, thankfully.

"You gave us quite a scare there, little miss. Do you remember you're name?" a soft female voice asked. She shook her head.

"No. Where am I?"

"My hut. I'm a healer. You can call me Poppy if you wish. Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

"There was yelling, screaming. I remember running, my shoes. I lost my left shoe?"

"You were barefoot when you were brought in, dearie. Also, your dress was little more than rags. I'm sorry, I was unable to save your clothing."

The girl nodded.

"It's not important, just fabric. What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll be put in the orphanage. Maybe someone will come forward and claim you? There's been so much upset right now, with what happened at the palace."

"What happened?" she asked, a vague notion that she already knew in the back of her mind.

"The royal family, the Weasleys, they were all murdered. The Dark Lord took over," Poppy answered. "Now, I need a name to call you, miss. It doesn't have to be the one you had, might be better that way," she added after a moment.

"Why?"

"Red hair, silken gown... they say they haven't found Princess Genevra's body as of yet. She'd be about your age."

"I'm not a princess."

"Of course, my dear. How about a common name? At least until you remember your own?"

"What's common right now?"

"I know a few girls named Anna."

"Anna it is then," Anna said with a smile. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"The magistrate will be by in the morning to collect you. From there, you'll be taken to the Woolsworth Orphanage."

"What if I don't want to go?" Anna asked, softly.

"That's the way it is, I mean. You're too young to stay here with me. I doubt you've even hit eleven yet. That's the age at which I start accepting apprentices."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, someone will find you and they will love you," Poppy promised. "Now, get some rest. Being fished from the river must be exhausting."

Anna curled up on bed, her eyes closing slightly.

"This the girl?"

"Yes, she was fished from the river yesterday. Can't remember her name. We're calling her Anna for now."

"Anna, time to go. I'm Alastor Moody, I'm going to be taking you to Woolsworth. Do you have any possessions?"

"No, sir. Just what I'm wearing."

"That's not true, Anna. You had this in your pocket," Poppy said, pulling out a small silver skeleton key. "I don't know what it goes to, but it is yours."

Anna took the key and turned it over and over between her fingers. A faint memory, the sound of a key clicking a lock open, passed through her thoughts. She quickly shoved it into the pocket of the gown Poppy had dressed her in.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll write if I find out anything," she promised, following Alastor to the carriage. She climbed inside and watched the world fly by as they rode.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Anna, get down from there! Climbing trees is no way for a proper young lady to behave!"

"I'm a lady, and I like climbing trees," Anna yelled down at Madame Woolsworth. This wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. Anna had already climbed the smaller trees at the orphanage. Now, she'd finally managed to climb almost to the top of the largest one.

"Down, now. It's your turn to do the washing."

Anna sighed, but scrambled down the tree, her bare feet hitting the ground almost silently. Madame Woolsworth shook her head.

"I swear girl, you move so silently one might think you were a ghost."

"Might as well be," Anna stated, walking back towards the house. "No family, no name. Maybe I am a ghost," she laughed.

"That girl," Madame Woolsworth muttered, following Anna to make sure she actually did do the washing and didn't just try and sneak back off again.

Anna pulled the key out. She'd finally gotten the washing done. There were ten other kids there. Stealing a private moment was a rare thing. It was part of the reasons she climbed so much. Up in a tree, there were no voices, she could think. She could try to remember why this key was important, she could try to remember who she was.

She still couldn't remember her own name. It had been nearly four years since she'd been fished from the river. She still heard whispers about the night the royal family had been murdered. There were still rumors about the youngest daughter, Genevra. Anna thought the princess must be dead. Who could have survived the horror of that night?

"Anna, you forgot to hang this basket!" someone yelled. Anna sighed, shoved the key back into her pocket, and hurried to finish her chore before she actually managed to get into trouble.

Anna had just finished hanging the last of washing when there was a loud ruckus outside.

"What's going on?" she asked, joining the rest of the orphans at the front of the house.

"The Dark Lord, he's gone. Vanished. No one knows where," someone said in a hushed whisper. Anna sank to her knees. Hogwarts was free.

"But then who's going to rule?" someone asked. Anna didn't bother listening to the answer. She didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Look at this," Sirius stated, throwing a copy of the Quibbler at his friend. "A thousand dollar reward if someone finds the lost princess. She's been dead for ten years. You'd think they'd have given up."

"You could collect that money," Peter whispered.

"And where would I get a long dead princess? Besides, I don't need money."

"You don't need the actual princess, Sirus. You just need someone who looks like her. Convince her to play along or convince she's actually the princess and we'll be rich. You could finally buy everything you'd ever dreamed about, that leather suit..." Peter added, giving Sirius a smile. Sirius shook his head. He really had better things to do than look for a look alike to some teenager who was most likely dead. He was about to tell Peter just that when something caught his eye. A flash of red hair. Everyone knew the Weasleys were all redheaded.

"Did you see that?" he asked Peter.

"See what?"

"There, going into the bookshop. A girl with red hair. She looked maybe old enough."

"Genevra would be nearly seventeenish."

Sirius and Peter exchanged a glance. Slowly they made their way into the bookshop. True to what he'd seen, there was girl with red hair browsing at some history books.

"See, she does look like Princess Genevra," Sirius said loudly. The girl turned, her brown eyes studying the men standing across from her. She'd heard them come in and had been watching them. She guessed they were about thirty. The short one had ratty hair and the taller one, he was much more interesting to look at.

"Who?" she asked, pretending she didn't know they were talking about her.

"You, miss. You're the splitting image of the princess."

"She's dead," Anna stated. What did they want? She could tell they wanted something, and it apparently had something to do with her.

"Are you sure? No body was ever found," Peter said. She shrugged.

"So? The princess was small, only seven. Could have been shoved in a cabinet."

"Could have escaped," Sirius countered. Anna laughed.

"And if she did, and if I were her, what business is it of yours?" she asked. Toying with them was fun, but she had to be heading back soon. She'd reached the age where being at the orphanage was optional. Now, she helped tend to the others, at least it was a home, a family in a way.

"Well, apparently someone is looking for her. Don't you read the Quibbler?"

"No. Should I?"

"Here, look at this! Her grandmother, Minerva McGonagall, is searching for the princess. She's so desperate she's offering a reward," Sirius said, showing Anna the article.

"Ahh, so you want me to come with you, meet this woman, pretend to be the princess, all so you can be rich?" Anna asked. "Do I look stupid?"

"No, you look like a princess," Peter stated. Anna rolled her eyes.

"What's in it for me?" she finally asked after a moment. "I mean, do I get a cut of the reward?"

"You get to be a princess. Just think, all the money and jewels you could ever want," Sirius said. Anna laughed.

"And you'd make an old woman very happy," Peter added, pointing to the picture of Minerva in the paper. Anna peered at the image. The eyes, those eyes, a feeling like being watched, a feeling of being safe. Laughter. She shook the half a memory from her head.

"It's not like I really have anything else to do," she finally admitted. "Fine, I'll be your princess. But you'll follow my lead, I mean, I am royalty after all," she laughed. Sirius nodded.

"Perfect. In that case, your grandmother is staying at the family manor in the capital. It'll take a few days to get there, just enough to time to train you to be perfect. I'm Sirius by the way, that's Peter. he said.

"Anna, and I'm charmed to meet you," she laughed.

Peter watched as Anna took Sirius' hand and pretended to curtsy.

"Yes, perfect," he whispered.

The sun had only just risen when Anna plopped her trunk onto the bench at the train station.

"Sirius? Peter?" she called.

"Over here, Anna. We're going to have to change that. You are Princess Genevra, after all. Might was well get used to your real name."

"Right," Anna agreed. "Genevra," she repeated as she helped Peter throw her trunk onto the train.

"Do you really think I can fool this woman into thinking I'm her long lost granddaughter?" Anna asked Sirius. They took their seats.

"I do. It's not just your looks, but even I'm willing to believe you really are her."

"There's no way. I'm just Anna."

"No surname?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, Anna's not even my birth name. Apparently I was fished from a river when I was seven years old, given to the orphanage, and now I'm on a train with a guy I just met pretending to be a princess."

"A river?" Sirius asked. Peter was suddenly paying attention to the conversation.

"Yes, a river. I was barefoot, in a tattered dress. A kind woman, a healer, named Poppy helped me."

"Anna, there's a river that runs right behind the palace! What if you feel in that night from there? What if you really are Princess Genevra? That's why they never found a body, you're not dead."

"Impossible. I'd know."

"You don't even remember your own name, would you remember being a princess?" Sirius asked, taking Anna's hands into his.

"I can't be," she whispered. "I'm just helping you, that's all," she replied, staring out the window.

_She was dancing. Her skirt twirling. It was her birthday, there was a music box. It had a spinning ballerina wearing a teal skirt. She loved the color teal. The box stopped and she picked it up, she pulled something from her pocket.._.

"Anna, Anna, wake up. Did you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Anna replied. What had that been? A memory? A dream? Why would she be remembering something like that, it had to have been a dream.

"Are you sure? You seem elsewhere," Sirius said. Anna shrugged.

"I must have fallen asleep, had a strange dream."

"Want to talk about it? Peter's gone somewhere and I'm bored."

"I was at a party. Definitely not one I've been to. There was a music box, and a ballerina," Anna said with a smile. "But it was just a dream, nothing like that's ever happened."

"Could be a memory? Admitting who you really are could be triggering something?"

"It was a dream, that's all. Drop it," Anna snapped. Sirius nodded. Anna turned her attention back to the scenery. Maybe this whole thing had been a bad idea?

"Dinner," Peter announced, reappearing carrying some sandwiches. Anna took one and started eating.

"How are we going to convince her that I'm really the princess? I mean, just because I look like her. There must be thousands of girls who look like me."

"She's right, Sirius. We'll need something."

"She was fished out of a river that ran past the palace. We have how she escaped. She doesn't know her birth name or her surname. That should be enough," Sirius stated.

"We'll be there by noon tomorrow. We're making decent time," Peter commented.

"And you'll both get your money and I'll get...I'll make an old woman very happy," Anna said. That was why she was doing this, let Minerva die thinking Genevra was alive and well.

Her fingers toyed with the key, she'd stopped carrying it in her pocket. Now she wore it around her neck on a piece of teal ribbon. Her mind went back to the dream, the ballerina in a teal dress. What did it mean? It had to have been a dream.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The train jolted to a stop. Anna blinked her eyes open. She had fallen asleep. Sirius was still asleep, his head against the window. A trail of drool ran down his chin. Anna laughed.

"Sirius, wake up. We're here, I think," she whispered, kicking him gently. He grunted and opened his eyes. Seeing Anna, he quickly wiped his face.

"We're here?"

"The train stopped, so I think so. Where's Peter?"

"Right here," Peter stated. Anna glared at him. He kept disappearing and it was starting to annoy her. "We're here, come on Anna," he said. Sirius stood up, stretched and pulled Anna to her feet. She could smell his spicy cologne.

"Let's go meet Minerva," she said. "Peter, grab my trunk, please?"

"Yes, your highness," Peter muttered quietly. Neither Anna nor Sirius heard him. They were too busy laughing about Anna ordering Peter around.

The trio exited the train, Peter pulling Anna's trunk.

"The manor is that way. On foot, we should be there by noon. We should stop somewhere, buy you something that looks befitting of your new title."

"A tiara?"

"Sure, a tiara, and a silk gown and diamonds," Sirius listed, linking arms with Anna.

They were just outside the manor, a little shopping area. Soon they'd stopped at a clothing shop.

"What about this one?"

"Nah, pink is not your color, Genevra," Sirius stated. Peter had been sent on an errand to get some jewels for Anna.

"What about this one?" she asked, pulling out a teal gown. Sirius nodded and she put it on. When she stepped out of the dressing room, his eyes nearly dropped to the ground.

"I'll take that as a perfect. Now, let's go meet my grandmother," Anna stated. They had just stepped outside the shop when Peter ran up to them. He gave Anna a necklace and a pair of shoes.

"Wow," he whispered. "She really does look like a princess."

"I am a princess," Anna stated. "Remember?" she laughed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"This is it, isn't it?" Anna asked. They were at the door of the manor. Anna raised her hand and knocked. Peter had opted to stay out of sight. Sirius would catch up to him later with his half of the money.

"Can I help you?" a man in suit asked, opening the door.

"Yes, I am Princess Genevra. I'm here to see my grandmother," Anna announced, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I will see if she is available. Wait here."

Anna nodded.

"This isn't going to work, she's going to see right through me," she whispered to Sirius.

"And all she will see is her long lost granddaughter. You are Princess Genevra, remember. This is your family."

"I..." Anna started to say, but the return of the butler interrupted her.

"She will see you and your friend, please follow me."

"See," Sirius whispered. Anna glared at him, but her hand slid into his. They were led to a small throne room. Minerva sat on the throne and watched as they walked in.

"Good afternoon. My butler, Argus, says you are claiming to be my granddaughter. I have seen a hundred girls make the same claim. Tell me, why should I entertain yours?"

"Good afternoon," Anna whispered. "I am Princess Genevra. I escaped that night, fell in the river. I was fished out, given to an orphanage," Anna said. She couldn't take her eyes off Minerva. The way her hair was wrapped in a bun, the brooch in the shape of a cat on her dress. Anna blinked. No, it was only a dream. The melody echoed through her mind. Just a dream.

"I see, and do you bring any proof you are Princess Genevra?"

"I was found in a tattered silk gown, barefoot," Anna answered.

"Come, let me take a look at you. Your story is at least more realistic than some of the others I have heard."

Anna had barely taken two steps towards Minerva when there was ruckus outside the room. Minerva's eyes widened and Anna ran to her. Sirius followed Anna.

"Stand aside," a voice ordered. Anna felt her heart stop, her entire body froze.

"No," she whispered. Minerva stared at her for a moment before the door swung open and a man walked in. He was pale, with slitted eyes, a mad smile on his face.

"You honestly thought I was dead and gone didn't you?" he asked. Peter scampered in after him. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Peter?"

"Ahh, yes, my loyal servant. He told me the minute you discovered the princess. Imagine my surprise when I found out, after all these years. I murdered your family, and now, now I will finish what I started," he said, drawing a revolver.

"I'm not her! I'm just Anna, please."

"You really think I'll believe your lies?"

Anna gritted her teeth. Peter had betrayed them, betrayed her.

"Get out, you have no power here," Minerva yelled, rising. She pushed Anna behind her. "My guards will be on their way. Leave now before they are forced to take your life," she ordered. Anna slipped her feet from her new shoes. Barefoot, she wiggled her toes. If she could just get behind him, take the Dark Lord by surprise. She looked over to Sirius.

"Distract him," she mouthed. He nodded. Sirius started yelling at Peter. The Dark Lord's attention turned to them. Anna slipped past Minerva, behind the tapestry hanging next to the throne. Suddenly she found herself standing behind the Dark Lord. She held her breath, swung her leg and connected. He crumbled. The gun went off, a random bullet hitting the ceiling. He grabbed at her, the gun on the floor. She grabbed it, held it in her hands. She'd never held a gun before. She trained it on him, her entire body shaking.

Sirius had managed to pin Peter to the ground in the chaos. Anna and Sirius held their prisoners until Minerva's guards showed up. The Dark Lord and Peter were led off. Anna turned back to Minerva.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not her," she whispered. Minerva's eyes were staring at Anna's chest.

"Where did you get that?"

"The necklace?"

"No, that key."

"It was the only thing I had on me when they pulled me from the river. I don't know what it goes to."

"I do, just a moment." Minerva reached down and pulled out a small silver box. Anna's eyes widened. It was the same one she had seen in the dream. She reached out and took it, put the key in the back and turned it a few times. Then she opened. Music flooded the room, the tiny ballerina inside the box started spinning.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered. Sirius stared at Anna in wonder.

"You really are her. You really are Princess Genevra," he said softly. Anna turned and looked at him.

"I am," she replied, tears building in her eyes. "I got this for my seventh birthday. I was outside the palace that night. I was looking for my puppy. I heard the screaming. I ran, I fell. The water was icy," she whispered, watching the ballerina twirl. "I remember," she said softly. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you get the reward after all," Anna replied.

"I don't care about the money, Anna. I care about you," he admitted.

"Great because I'm hiring you to be my bodyguard, if that's alright?" she asked, looking at Minerva.

"Absolutely, my dear. Welcome home, Princess Genevra, welcome home," she said, giving Anna a tight hug. Anna smiled at her grandmother. She was right. She was finally home with people who loved her.


End file.
